


The Cabin in the Woods: Part Three

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Cabin in the Woods [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bloodplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and final part of The Cabin in the Woods series. The boys enjoy their final night of freedom together before returning to their lives as hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin in the Woods: Part Three

The spring rain had been relentless. They had spent the last day in the cabin holed up. Drinking, playing cards, talking, kissing and fighting while the persistent April showers battered the aging roof of the hunters holiday home.   
Even as night drew a veil over day, the rain continued to fall. Sam thought it had given a romantic soundtrack to their last night in the cabin and had set candles about the room. Dean wasn't usually captivated by soppy romantic adornments, but even he couldn't deny that the setting was like something out of a cute movie.   
A crumpled white cotton bed already subjected to hours of love making. Long linen drapes billowing against the open window and Sams scented candles scattered about the place which created beautiful shadows of light over their naked bodies.   
Sams breath caught as he attempted to speak, he shook his head, looking at his brother with pleading eyes. 

"It's okay. Live in this moment. Now. Nowhere else. Not in an hour. Not even 5 minutes. Right now. Okay, baby?"

Sam nodded, biting his lip. Eyes glassy, his lids doing well containing his threatening tears. He needed Dean not to be romantic. Stupidly setting himself up as he did. Candles and rain and soft music. But he needed him not to be nice and kind and thoughtful. He needed more scars and pain. Sam inhaled deeply, he was practically holding his breath as he spoke.

“Just fuck me into the middle of next week tonight, please.” The words fell out of his mouth as if he was ordering a pizza. Dean immediately picked up on it.

“Would you like a side order with that, Sir?” He was frowning, partly through confusion. “You okay?”

Sam just nodded, pulling his brother close with his leg.

“Do it.”

“Sam, seriously. What's with you?”

“Nothing.” 

“Sammy. Talk to me.”

“I didn't want to.” Sam groaned in frustration, sitting up and pulling at the pillows around him, throwing them across the room. “I didn't want to!”

“Hey, hey. Calm down, Throwy. Looks like you're gonna have to.” Deans' eyes widened, nodding slowly, prompting his brother to speak.  
“It's all too nice here. It's like some fantasy land and I..I just can't handle it, De. I just. It's like. I mean, I can't.”

“Okay. Yeah, I get it.”

“You do?”

Dean nodded, wiping the pad of his thumb slowly across his bottom lip. He let out a chuckle, muttering 'fuck' to himself as if to prepare.

“Don't want nice?” Dean nodded again, his belly was doing cartwheels. If there was something to be said about the Winchesters', it was the understanding. A deep mutual understanding of looks, unspoken words and body language. It's why they're brothers who fuck.

Sam was swiftly shoved onto his back and pinned by his brother straddling his stomach. Deans' right hand gripped his throat, thumb and forefinger locking up against Sams' jawline. 

“Th..this.” Sam mewled. “Fuck, yes! This.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean tightened his grip, his brothers' neck strained against his hand. “I know what you want, baby boy.” He leaned over him, breath hot and ragged, drawing Sams' bottom lip into his mouth, he closed his teeth gradually increasing the strength of his bite. His brothers' one single response was a slow, fluid hip roll. The pain as his flesh broke surged through his jaw. His hands, instead of clawing at his brother to stop drew them up and into his own hair, pushing it away from his face severely. He picked up rolling his hips, his dick semi and fucking thin air.  
Sam closed his eyes and settled into the pain, not once indicating to his brother that he wanted him stop. Quite the reverse. Even as their mouths welcomed the first warm, metallic drops of blood. Deans' brand new vulgar erection bobbed against Sams' heaving stomach, it was already dripping stringy pre-come and pumped out a little more as Dean released his brothers bloody lip.

“Yes.” It was all Sam said as Dean dappled his brothers neck red. Kissing and sucking greedily, all the while their bodies rocking together. Skin every so often brushed by a hard, wet dick. Sam returned the kisses, streaking blood across Deans' now sweaty cheek, his ear and tanned freckled neck.

“Fuck. Yes.” Dean held onto his brother, arms up and under his body, legs down sliding back, nestling his body between his brothers long legs. They were absolutely together. Sam whimpered softly as his dick brushed against his brothers', pulling his legs up and clamping Dean tightly. Their mouths met finally. Wet and bloody and so fucking desperate. With every kiss Sam felt pain, the muscles around his mouth weakened by his brother bite. He fought past it, the battle aiding his arousal. Hips bucking up into Deans' who in turn ground down onto Sam.   
It was what Sam wanted, needed. The closeness without the soppy love and kind words. The stroking and cuddling. His life had been one long fight. Why should fucking be any different?

“I wanna ride you, big brother.” Sam spat into Deans' mouth. His voice wanton yet soft. Dean remained silent while rolling onto his back and taking his statuesque lover with him. Sam wasted no time in pulling himself upright. He stretched seductively, ass and back curving obscenely, hands roaming his own body, fingers teasing his nipples.  
Dean thought his dick had never felt so damn hard. It was painful and throbbing and pumping out pre-come at a ridiculous rate. Sam levered it toward him, thumb circling the head. His body rocked forward.

“L..Lube?” Dean muttered through gritted teeth. Sam just looked at him blankly, bloody mouth, still and expressionless. “Okay.” Dean's eyes widened and prayed that his pre-come would be enough to ease Sam onto his rod-like cock.  
Deans' fists clenched as his brother lowered himself down, the head was fine, wet enough to pop past Sams' unprepared tight hole. He couldn't do much else but palm his eyes and brace himself. He grunted as his foreskin was dragged by Sams' dry asshole. 

“Jesus, fuck!” Dean pulled his legs up fast, kneeing his brother in the back as his dick was abruptly ridden and ridden fucking hard. Moisture gradually built up, masking the initial unpleasant sensation. Sam peeled Deans' hands from his eyes placed them on his already scarred thighs.

“Brave boy,” He smirked. “Someone is going to have a sore dick in the morning.”

“Sammy.” Dean shuddered as Sams' liquid hips worked around his brothers' hard, unforgiving thick dick. His hands slid back up into his hair, elbows up and out stretching his back, his own pretty dick bobbing softly. His eyes were closed, his mouth partially open, tongue every so often licking the blood from his mouth. He was muttering to himself, completely lost and elsewhere. Dean was breathing heavily, his hands placed gently on his brother's thighs and taking in every single last detail. “Beautiful.” No one on earth or elsewhere for that matter is ever gonna lay a finger on him, Dean thought to himself. He felt himself become pretty angry with the thought of Sam being touched by another human being or whatever else, ever again. 

Sam was moaning softly, tiny baby breaths escaping from his red lips.

“I ain't ever gonna let anyone else have ya, darlin'.” 

“Lemme hear your voice, De. Own me.” Sam turned it up. All of it. Writhing with fluidity around his brothers dick, putting on a show, giving Dean all the more reason to tell him that he owns his fucking ass.

Dean lifted himself from the waist up and sunk his fingertips into his brother's tight ass cheeks, he allowed himself a devious buck of the hips to aid his dirty talk repartee.

“This.” He bucked again ensuring Sam jerked hard against him. “This fucking ass. An' your tight hole, it's mine, yeah? Ain't nobody gonna fuck it an' eat it except me. Your big brother. Got that?” He bucked aggressively once more, embellishing it with a low growl.

“M'kay. All yours, De.” Sams' voice was soft and submissive.

Dean was slowly losing control and was soon fucking up into his brothers ass, meeting his grinds messily, no cohesion. Hips and ass bumping together with little grace. It was the beginning of the end.

“All of ya. Sammy. Ya here? You ever even look...look at anyone else, I'll beat it out of ya.”

“Yeah, yeah De. I..I won't.”

Sams' docile grinding had ceased as his body flopped over, hands gripping Deans' shoulders, succumbed to his older brothers' hedonistic fucking. Dean could do slow, of course, he could but why go slow when you can go fast and hard. Never half ass anything, he always thought to himself. His hands were placed neatly on Sams' hips now, his head cocked to one side watching his now wet dick drill up inside his little brother. Ass and thighs slapping together. The sound of rain? What fucking rain?

“Sammy, if you could see what I see.” Dean allowed a slight sneer form over his still blood stained mouth.

“Tell me.” Sam was breathless, hair now stuck to his sweaty head, face red with blood and heat.

“My dick, your ass. I'm fucking it.” He let out a deep laugh. “Kiss me, I wanna fuck your mouth.” Dean clawed at his brother, dragging him down and closer to him, his hips still fucking like crazy as if they were separate to the rest of his body. His tongue unfurled from his mouth and levered its way between Sams' lips, his hands found themselves in his brothers' hair. Lacing through the damp strands, alternating between tugs and strokes, all the while Dean fucked his ass and his mouth. Oh God, the hips and tongue fucking worked together. Sam couldn't do much else but give Dean his mouth and his hole. Dean moaned heavily into Sams' mouth and pulled away with a wet pop.

“I'm coming. I'm fucking coming. Okay?”

“O..Okay.”

“You look at me. You...you fucking watch me? Yeah?”

Sam nodded and kept his steady grinding going perfectly even though the distraction of Deans' blown green eyes boring into him hindered it.

“Can..can ya feel it?” Dean was gritting his teeth but determined to pepper his orgasm with commentary. “Fuck! Oh..oh man.” He was laughing now, that fucking insane wicked smile. “Oh God, Sammy. Fuck, c'mon baby, fuck it. That's my boy.” Sam was being worked to the bone literally. “Don't you st..stop. C'mon, oh yeah. Fuck, fuck. Fuck, Samuel, baby!” Deans' eyes rolled back as he filled his brothers junked ass with his beautiful spunk. 

Sam shuddered as he felt Deans' cock constrict. He buried his face into his brothers neck and wanked himself off, coming quietly between their stomachs. Sam slid his arms around Dean's shoulders, lifted his ass allowing his brothers' spent cock to slide out unaided and laid himself on his body, his face still hidden in Dean's neck. 

“Love you.”

“Hey, quit getting' soft on me.” Dean poked Sam in the ribs with a firm finger. “Love you, baby boy,” He whispered then trailed kisses over Sams' cheek, his nose pushing against it attempting access to his mouth. “Kiss me.” His voice was deep and smiling, even more as Sam finally turned his head and brushed noses with his brother.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Dean grinned. “How are you?”

“M'fine. Happy. Very happy.” Sam allowed himself to slide from his brothers' body and curl up next to him. “So happy.”

“Like, unloaded your spunk on your brother happy?”

Sam giggled and nodded against Deans' arm. Every time. Every single time, Dean would do this. Open his mouth, wink, lick his bottom lip, smile or do anything at all and Sam would turn into this pathetic mess of giggling and blushing and tripping over his words.

They fell silent for a while. For once enjoying the quiet of the rain, the April night breeze cooling their sex-torn bodies.

“This is the room we slept in after we kissed the first time. Do you remember?”

“Of course I do,” Sam replied softly, fingers dancing over his brothers goosebump covered skin.

“I had a boner all night.” Dean laughed as he recalled laying rigid next to his 15-year-old brother, terrified that he was some kind of criminal pervert.

“Me too.” Sam paused, propping himself up on one elbow, straightening pillows with his other hand. “De?”

“Hm?”

“If I wasn't your brother, I'd marry you in a heartbeat.”

“Me too, Sammy. Me too.”


End file.
